Plankton's Revenge
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to TNBC (Banjo-Kazooie Style). Plankton Boogie has returned! So It's up to Banjo to save Halloween Town and the other holidays before Christmas with Kazooie's help. Will Banjo save the holidays before Christmas comes? Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a sequel to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Banjo-Kazooie Style). I decided to do this after my crossover to CatDog and the Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Banjo: I loved that story.**

**Kazooie: Me, too. You really gave the personality to each character pretty well. Especially with Cat.**

**Me: I agree. Cat's personality is easy when writing a story of him and Dog. Anyway, here's the prologue to Plankton's Revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Banjo: Jack Skellington  
Kazooie: Sally Rag Doll  
Glider: Dr. Finkelstein  
Mary Lee: The Mayor  
Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff, and David: Lock, Shock and Barrel  
Ali Rose: The Behemoth  
Danny Fenton, Jamie Fresna and Alisha Lower: The Three Forms of Mr. Hyde  
Sheldon J. Plankton: Oogie Boogie  
Tori Vega: The Corpse Kid  
May and Maria Nichols: The Clown with a Tear Away Face  
Hannah "Shammy" Dom: The Lake Creature  
Princess Elise, Pink Yoshi, Camilla Simmons and Princess Amy: The four vampire brothers  
Blake Roberts: Santa Clause (Sandy Claws)  
Prince Alex III: The Hanging Tree  
Keesha Minchu: Igor  
Jade West: Tall Witch  
Ashley Lomen: Short Witch

*October 31st  
Halloween*

"And now the award for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being," Mayor Mary Lee announced. "Another magnificent Halloween, Banjo." Every town citizen cheered as Banjo Skellington bowed.  
"This year was our most horrible yet," Banjo said. "Thank you, everyone!" But backstage, Banjo was still bored of Halloween even after last year when he almost took over Christmas. Banjo was frustrated about this. So he went to talk to Dr. Glider, Kazooie's creator.

"A new Halloween?" Dr. Glider asked.  
"A fresh, new and improved Halloween, doctor," Banjo said. "After last year, we can't do the same thing. We must learn to do something different. Find out more discoveries."  
"New discoveries, eh?" Dr. Glider said. "I think I know what you need, Banjo. I call it the soul robber. Take it, Banjo." The soul robber was a slimy object that goes on Banjo's wrist. So Banjo decided to find new discoveries for a while and asked Dr. Glider to look after things while he's away. Dr. Glider agreed and said he was looking forward to next Halloween.

At the tree house, Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David heard Banjo was leaving town.  
"Now we can bring back Plankton," Jigglypuff said.  
"Yeah. How hard can it be?" David asked. The three mischievous kids went to put Plankton together so he can take over Halloween Town.

*December 23rd  
2 Days to Christmas*

At Dr. Glider's lab, Kazooie made a note out of a paper plane. She was telling Banjo in the note that Plankton has come back and took control of Halloween Town.  
"I hope this finds you, Banjo. Where ever you are," Kazooie whispered. Then she tossed the paper plane outside until evil laughter was heard outside.  
"HURRY, BANJO!" Kazooie yelled.


	2. Chapter 1: Banjo's Return

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the first chapter to Plankton's Revenge. I'm still finding time for a sequel to CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas but I'll find out soon.**

**Banjo: Yeah. Plus Emilie has writer's block again.**

**Kazooie: Yeah. I'd have it, too, if I wrote a story of two hit TV things like movies or cartoons.**

**Me: Right. So until I think of something, read the other stories I write. Enjoy!**

* * *

*December 24th  
Christmas Eve

When Banjo came home, he saw that the town was deserted.  
"That's strange. The town's deserted," Banjo said to himself. He looked around until a skeleton ghoul appeared behind the Pumpkin King. Banjo turned around to see the skeleton.  
"Oh! I don't believe we met," Banjo said. "I'm Banjo. Banjo Sk..." But he was cut off when more skeleton ghouls appeared and screamed. Banjo took out his soul robber to fight the ghouls. But after defeating a few of the bad guys, an alarm was heard! Then a voice was heard, too. The voice sounded familiar to Banjo. It was Plankton Boogie, the boogie man.  
"Testing...testing. Is this thing on?" Plankton asked. "My dearly abhorred denizens of Halloween Town. This is Plankton Boogie speaking. Today I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Banjo Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town's name will be changed to Plankton Town!" Then he laughed hysterically as Banjo fought the ghouls. After the battle, dark shadows appeared at the town hall and the gate to the pumpkin patch.  
"What happened while I was gone?" Banjo asked and heard a crash. "Someone's inside." Next to the town hall, Danny, Jamie and Alisha appeared. They were exhausted.  
"We're not making any more traps!" Danny replied.  
"Oh, Banjo! It's you!" Jamie said.  
"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Banjo asked the three Hyde teens.  
"Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David have sewed Plankton back together again!" Alisha said anxiously.  
"Bugs, bags and all!" Danny said.  
"Plankton is back!" Jamie said. The three Hyde teens said that Dr. Glider proposed a plan for next Halloween and that Banjo wanted a 'Dangerous Halloween'. And so Danny, Jamie, Alisha and all the citizens organized one to make Banjo happy. And if they didn't, Banjo will never come home.  
"Do you think using ghosts and skeletons to hurt people is a good Halloween?" Banjo asked.  
"We just wanted you to come back," Jamie said.  
"We set up booby traps all over the place," Danny said. "But then hordes of ghosts and skeletons appeared out of nowhere, attacking everyone."  
"Soon it wasn't safe to be on the streets," Alisha said.  
"This is a disaster," Banjo replied. "I've got to find the doctor." The Hyde teens said they want to help, too. When Banjo got inside the town hall and saw that the place was full of broken seats. Then a shadow was seen on the stage where announcements were usually performed.  
"What's this?" Banjo asked. Then a dark version of Plankton appeared. It was his shadow!  
"BANJO!" Plankton shouted in a sing-song tone in his voice. So as Banjo and Plankton battled, they sang this version of "Plankton's Song". Plankton started.  
**"Well, well, well.**  
**Banjo the Pumpkin King.**  
**Finally made it, huh?**  
**Oh I've been waiting.  
So how do you like my Plankton Town?  
Ha ha!"**  
Then Banjo joined as he used his soul robber to fight Plankton.  
**"It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far.  
It's over! I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are?  
Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king.  
You'd better give up.  
Surrender now, I'm fixing everything!"  
**Plankton corrected Banjo as he sang the song.  
**"That's what you think,  
But you couldn't be more wrong.  
And this will be the last time you hear the Plankton** **song!"  
**Then Plankton and his ghost minions went on to the chorus.  
**"Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
I'm the Plankton Boogie man!"**  
"Plankton, what have you done to everyone?" Banjo asked.  
"They're under my control now," Plankton answered and laughed. Then the battle went on with the song. Banjo began first.  
**"I see you're pretty proud of all your booby-trapping schemes...  
But I can say you'll rule this town, only in your dreams!"  
**Plankton corrected Banjo again as the song goes.  
**"That's funny, Banjo! It WAS a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
Because even my mere shadow knows  
Your days as king are through!  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
I'm the Plankton Boogie man!"  
**So Banjo repeated the verse and danced as he sang and a bunch of notes appeared around him. And instead of "I'm the Plankton Boogie man!" Banjo said**  
"I'M THE PUMPKIN KING!"**  
Then Plankton's shadow was defeated.  
"Beginner's luck if you ask me," Plankton said. "Don't worry. We'll meet again!" Then a pumpkin made of wood appeared. Banjo knew what it is.  
"That's the Halloween holiday door," Banjo said. "Now what in the world is that doing here?"

Back at the plaza, Tory Vega the corpse teen girl came. She looked excited.  
"Banjo, welcome back! It looks like the Witch Shop just opened for the first time since you left," Tory said. "I guess that means things are safe now that you are back. Terrible things happened while you were gone, Banjo...terrible things." As Banjo wandered around town, he saw a note at the front gate of his house. It was from Mary Lee, saying she's having everyone make the most scariest Halloween ever. It was sent last month on November 15.

Banjo entered the Witches' Shop where Ashley Maria Lomen and Jade West were at.  
"Banjo! You've returned!" Ashley said.  
"Is it true? The whole town's booby trapped?" Banjo asked.  
"Oh. It's embarrassing to talk about. We brought this all upon ourselves," Jade said. "Say, care to buy anything? We got some prime heads and torsos, but they'll cost you an arm and a leg."  
"Maybe later," Banjo said. "I have to get going."

Banjo tried to leave town but the main gate won't open. So Banjo asked Tory.  
"I think May and Maria have the key," Tory said. "But I don't know where they went." But a manhole lid was wobbly. Banjo spotted two female clown twins both with blond hair and red dresses and riding purple unicycles. But a bunch of skeletons were attacking the twins. Banjo defeated the skeletons and talked to the blond clowns.  
"Banjo!" the twins replied.  
"No need to panic," Banjo said. "You two can calm down."  
"Is that really you, Banjo?" Maria asked.  
"Oh. Something terrible is happening," May said. Banjo promised the twin clowns that he will return Halloween Town to normal and that he needs the key to go to the main gate. Maria said she and her sister locked the gate because everything outside of town is becoming dangerous. They tried to look for the key but they couldn't find it. Finally the twins found it and met the Pumpkin King near the gate. But more skeletons came out of nowhere. Banjo destroyed them as May and Maria unlocked the gate.  
"We got the gate open for you, Banjo," Maria replied.  
"But not before some of Plankton's baddies grabbed Kazooie and carried her off to the cemetery," Tory said. "I've heard the cemetery is pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."  
"What? Took Kazooie?" Banjo replied. "That's it. No more Mr. Nice Bones."

At the graveyard, Banjo tried to call Kaela, his pet ghost cat. But she wasn't around. Banjo saw the hanging tree, Alex, looking for his hanged men.  
"Banjo, you've come back," Alex said.  
"Hello, Hanging Tree, Alex," Banjo greeted. "Huh? What happened to your hanging men?" Alex said Plankton did this with his evil baddies. Alex asked Banjo to find the hanging men. Banjo agreed and went searching. The men could have seen Kazooie somewhere while hiding. But at a time like this, Banjo needs Kaela's glowing nose. Then laughter and singing was heard in the distance. It was the Plankton boys, Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David.  
"Hmph! I might have known," Banjo said.  
"Welcome home, Banjo," David said.  
"How was your trip, Banjo?" Jigglypuff asked in a fake polite tone.  
"Are you having fun, Banjo?" Jasonpuff said.  
"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Plankton's return, would you?" Banjo asked. But the three mischievous kids lied that they didn't. Banjo told them to return the town back to normal right away. But the kids refused because they're "having fun". David revealed their secret mission to stop Banjo and Jasonpuff hit him in the head. So Jasonpuff jumped down as his friends went off. The boy began his battle.  
"Now you will have to play with me," Jasonpuff said as he summoned skeletons. After the battle, Jasonpuff was frustrated that the skeletons were gone. He said he will be good but he crossed his fingers behind his back. Then the red wearing boy ran off. Then Banjo reached Kaela's grave and the ghost cat finally came.  
"There you are, Kaela," Banjo said. "Come on. I need your help to find some hanged men." Kaela meowed in agreement.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's chapter one to the story. That's right. We're adding lyrics to the boss songs when Banjo reaches a boss.**

**Banjo: Yes. I always loved the songs.**

**Kazooie: Me, too. Especially "Sally's Song" during the spider battle.**

**Me: I love the song, too. Chris Sarandon and Kath Soucie sounded good together. I even read Chris Sarandon used to be a drummer and background singer in a band as a teenager. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Kazooie

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part two to Plankton's Revenge. As usual, I'll be putting lyrics to songs that will be heard in a boss battle in Oogie's Revenge. That game is fun but a little tricky. But I love a challenge.**

**Banjo: Good. You have challenges in life and even if you just graduated you still have challenges for the future.**

**Kazooie: Especially if you ever become a singer. Singers have to work hard and practice.**

**Me: I know. That's why I'll keep trying. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Banjo and Kaela went through the graveyard and found one hanged man. Banjo told the man to go with Alex while Banjo finds the rest. But the whole graveyard was full of skeletons to fight. Kaela was meowing like crazy and went to the old graveyard where the bridge is. Banjo was annoyed to see one hanged man under the bridge.  
"I'm sorry. But I haven't got time to play 'hide and go shriek'," Banjo said. "Please go back to Hanging Tree Alex." Banjo wandered more into the old graveyard until he found the third hanged man. Banjo told the man the place is safe now and to hurry back to Alex. The forth man was at a tree up ahead. Banjo told the man it wasn't easy finding him and that it's safe to go back to Alex. The last hanged man was next to Alex. Banjo went up the tree to find the hanged man.  
"Don't be afraid," Banjo replied. "It's time to go back to Hanging Tree Alex." Banjo went back to Alex to talk to him. Alex thanked Banjo and that without his hanging men, he's not much of a Hanging Tree.  
"It seems those monsters are attacking from the fallen tombstones," Banjo said. "I've got to put the tombstones back together and seal those monsters in." So Banjo went to find the fallen tombstones to put them together. But more skeletons kept popping out. Banjo beat the skeletons before he restored the tombstones. Then the Pumpkin King went back to Alex.  
"Thank you so much, Banjo," Alex said. "Now that you're here, Halloween Town will be back to its old self. One of the hanged men just told me that he heard a woman singing from under the ground." Then a paper plane appeared behind Banjo.  
"What's this?" Banjo asked. "A paper plane from Kazooie!"  
"Down that way lies the underground Burial Chamber," Alex told his friend.  
"The Burial Chamber?" Banjo asked. Alex told Banjo that it's the largest grave in the area and that it's infested with spiders and cobwebs. Banjo had a feeling that Kazooie might be there. Banjo looked at Kazooie's letter and it said:  
"Banjo, hurry back to town! After you left, Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David brought Plankton back to life. All the skeletons and ghosts that are attacking you by now were made by Dr. Glider and are being controlled by Plankton. These Plankton monsters were specifically made to attack you and will stop at nothing to track you down!"  
So Banjo went to find his partner. But as he looked around, Jasonpuff came again.  
"Why do you always have to spoil our fun?" Jasonpuff yelled. "This is the last time you'll get in our way!" So he started another battle this time with not just skeletons, but also with Jasonpuff himself. The red wearing boy was knocked out.  
"You win this time, Banjo," Jasonpuff said.  
"There won't a next time," Banjo said.  
"Of course not, Banjo," Jasonpuff lied. "Whatever you say." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Banjo went to the Burial Chamber that Alex told him about to find Kazooie.

Inside the chamber, a bunch of ghosts appeared but that didn't stop Banjo. He defeated the ghosts and went into the other room. And there stood Kazooie!  
"Kazooie!" Banjo replied. The rag doll turned to see her partner and smiled.  
"Banjo!" Kazooie replied. They held each others hands until a spider appeared and took Kazooie away! Kazooie screamed. So Banjo battled the spider as Kazooie began to sing her song in different lyrics with Banjo.  
**"We should have know not to believe.  
Then things would not have turned so bad."  
**Banjo sang the song, too.  
**"It's true his plan was to deceive...  
But that should not make you sad."  
**Kazooie made her warning to Banjo about the monsters.  
**"But danger waits at every turn."**  
Banjo told Kazooie he'll be fine this way.  
**"And I am ready  
To set things right here."  
**Kazooie was starting to worry and told her partner this.  
**"How can you say...  
That you will be okay?  
And come back another day?"  
**"Kazooie, I'm here," Banjo told the rag doll. "You're safe now."  
"Banjo!" Kazooie replied. Then she continued her song.  
**"What will become of our  
Dear town?  
Now that we've let our  
leader down."  
**Banjo knew this could happen and told Kazooie not to worry.**  
"You know dear Kazooie  
That's not true.  
We can take this town back,  
Me and you."  
"There's so much danger  
Yet to face."  
"But I'm not worried.  
Back home I hurried."  
"You surely will.  
Now that we all count on you  
To see this trouble through."  
**"Don't worry, Kazooie," Banjo replied. "I'll save you."  
"Be careful, Banjo," Kazooie replied. Then came to repeating the last verse while dancing. But the last of the lyrics were different.  
**"Now we must stop  
That evil Plankton's scheme  
And save our** **Halloween."  
**Finally the spider was gone and Kazooie was saved.  
"Kazooie!" Banjo replied and held the rag doll in his arms.  
"Banjo," Kazooie whispered. Then the Valentines Day door appeared.

Back at the graveyard, Banjo went back to Alex.  
"Are you alright, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.  
"Oh, Banjo," Kazooie said. "You came back!"  
"I got your note," Banjo said. Kazooie told her partner to rescue Dr. Glider and gave Banjo the key to his manor.  
"Thanks, Kazooie," Banjo said. "I'm glad you're safe."  
"We're all safe," Kazooie said. "Now that our Pumpkin King has returned."  
"Pumpkin King? Kazooie, that's it!" Banjo said.  
"What's it?" Kazooie asked. Banjo said that his pumpkin fire can help him beat Plankton and his army. So the Pumpkin King went back to town.

Banjo was about to go to Dr. Glider's lab. But a guard with slanted eyes, black hair with a tiny ponytail and wearing green with a tail stopped Banjo. It was the doctor's guard, Keesha Minchu.  
"Keesha, where's Dr. Glider?" Banjo asked the girl.  
"Sorry. Keesha under strict orders," Keesha said. "Not let anyone pass."  
"But I'm here to rescue the doctor from Plankton," Banjo said.  
"Keesha sorry," Keesha said. "But master says if Keesha let anyone through, no biscuit. Ooh, Keesha starving. The Witch Shop...you get Keesha biscuit, huh?"  
"OK, Keesha. If I bring you a biscuit, you'll let me pass?" Banjo asked. Keesha agreed. But as Banjo went to the shop, the way back to town was blocked. Then Banjo heard a voice.  
"Hey, Banjo! I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as Jasonpuff," the voice said. It was Jigglypuff. This time, she is the one to battle.  
"I let you win," Jasonpuff said.  
"Quiet, you!" David yelled and hit Jasonpuff in the head.  
"Time for some help!" Jigglypuff replied and called tons of ghosts. "Get him!" But Banjo defeated all the ghosts and ghouls Jigglypuff summoned. Then the purple wearing girl got away. Banjo went to the shop but Jade said Tory took the last box of bone biscuits. So Banjo went to find Tory. Banjo tried to ask the corpse girl about the biscuit.  
"You want my biscuit? No way!" Tory replied. "This is mine!"  
"My fine girl, I need that biscuit to save the doctor from Plankton's clutches," Banjo said.  
"Oh...but this biscuit's mine!" Tory said. "Still, I guess you need it more than I do. I know! If you can pass my quiz, the biscuit is yours. It's about Halloween Town, so it should be easy for you, Pumpkin King!" So Banjo did the corpse girl's quiz and got the biscuits. Then Banjo went to Dr. Glider's lab to give Keesha the biscuits.  
"Ooh, biscuit tastes good," Keesha said, cheerfully.  
"Now then, Keesha. You promised to move aside," Banjo said.  
"Keesha keeps her promise," Keesha said. But as Banjo went through, a lightening bolt almost hit him. Keesha said that the lightening comes from a generator not far away and to stop it. Banjo had a feeling that using his soul robber won't stop the generator for long and that he should hurry. Banjo went back to the graveyard to talk to Kazooie.  
"Banjo, you remembered to come back to me," Kazooie said.  
"Well, what you said earlier kind of had me concerned," Banjo said.  
"It's about the doctor," Kazooie said. "If...if he tries to...harm you, Banjo, use the sleeping soup to knock him out. All the ingredients should be around here. If you bring them back to me, I'll make the soup. Here, I'll make a list of the ingredients and put it in your sack for you to check later."  
"Thank you, Kazooie," Banjo said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." So Banjo went to get all the ingredients. Banjo looked over the list.  
"Deadly Nightshade: At the gravestone marked 'DEADLY NIGHTSHADE'  
Frog's Breath: Go to the doctor's junkyard to find a frog  
Worm's Wart: Find it at the Witch Shop"  
Banjo got the Deadly Nightshade at the gravestone as said in Kazooie's list. Then Banjo went to the Witch Shop to get the Worm's Wart. Ashley had it with her. Banjo bought it and went to Dr. Glider's junkyard to find the frogs for Frog's Breath. Finally Banjo got all the ingredients for the sleeping soup. So Banjo went to see Kazooie.  
"Is this everything you need?" Banjo asked.  
"Yes, Banjo. I knew you could do it," Kazooie said. "Finished! Once the doctor takes a sip of this soup, he'll be out like a light."  
"Thanks, Kazooie," Banjo said. "I'll try to save the doctor without hurting a hair on his head...if he had any." So Banjo went back to the lab to stop the generator. Banjo ran as fast he could to get inside in time to find Dr. Glider.

Inside the house, a voice was heard all the way at the top of the lab. It was Jigglypuff again.  
"Banjo, I was wondering when you'd get here," Jigglypuff said. "Think you can reach me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball! I don't wanna crush your spirit, Banjo. Just your body!" Jigglypuff brought giant balls to crush Banjo. But Banjo went up the rail right passed the balls and caught up to Jigglypuff. When he did, the girl waved her broom as in saying "I give up".  
"I'm sorry, Banjo," Jigglypuff said. "I was only playing a trick."  
"Stop helping Plankton. I mean it!" Banjo warned Jigglypuff.  
"OK," Jigglypuff lied. She crossed her fingers. So Banjo went into an elevator to reach Dr. Glider.  
"Dr. Glider! Why are you doing this?" Banjo asked.  
"Ah, Banjo. I see you managed to make it here..." Dr. Glider said. "You've been busy, Banjo. I think it's time for you to rest." Then the doctor opened his cap to reveal a brain that's green with eyes. That must be why Dr. Glider is doing this.  
"Plankton switched your brain!" Banjo replied.  
"Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device," Dr. Glider said. "I made it especially for you." Banjo had a plan to get the doctor's real brain in: By using Kazooie's sleeping soup. So Banjo and Dr. Glider began the fight. As they did, they sang this song:  
**"This town has changed, my boy,  
Since you've been away.  
Without a Pumpkin King,  
It's Plankton Boogie's way."  
"Doctor, please  
Can't you see you're wrong?"  
"You were the king,  
But now your nothing but prey.  
Plankton Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay."  
**Banjo was mad at the doctor and told him Plankton is not staying for long.  
**"It's a crazy web you're weaving.  
Plankton Boogie will soon be leaving.  
Doctor please!  
It's not too** **late."  
**But Dr. Glider believed he'll beat Banjo and continued with the song.  
**"All my machines will seal your fate.  
My lasers will slice you,  
My knives will cut deep.  
And when it's all over  
Kazooie, she will weep.  
Days of your good-natured mayhem are through.  
I'll tear up this town  
And I'm starting with you."  
**"I'll rescue you, doctor," Banjo said.  
"Never, Banjo!" the doctor replied.  
**"Well, now, my boy,  
It seems you've lost your crown.  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground."  
**Banjo kept fighting Dr. Glider and dodged all the lasers. Then he starting singing again.  
**"Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?"  
"No more tricks,  
Your friends are now your foes.  
And now this dance is nearing it's close."  
"All these people that you're hurting.  
Oh good doctor it's disconcerting.  
Doctor, please.  
Your thinking is all wrong."  
"In a moment finally you'll be gone.  
My blades are all spinning,  
My creations are large.  
When they move towards you  
There's no question who's in charge.  
If, by some chance,  
You survive the attack.  
They'll be many more,  
You'd better watch your back."  
**"Well, Banjo? Like my inventions?" Dr. Glider asked.  
"Doctor, you gotta control yourself," Banjo replied. Then came dancing and singing this last part:  
**Thing that you work for is no more  
Than a cad.  
When I get that foul brain out of you,  
You'll see no more foe, but a friend that is true."**

* * *

**Me: Man, I love Dr. Finkelstein's song. It has a catchy tune.**

**Banjo: I agree. I'm glad Glider and I got to sing it.**

**Kazooie: Same here. The song sounds so good I could listen to it almost all day.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, this was the second chapter to the story. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Vampire Sisters

**part three for Plankton's Revenge. Man, did we have a good dinner tonight.**

**Banjo: Really? What did you have?**

**Me: We had homemade pizza made from tortillas made crispy fresh in our toaster over my grandma got us.**

**Kazooie: That sounds good. Banjo and I love pizza.**

**Me: Yes I saw that in BK: Nuts and Bolts. Anyway, this is the story for part three to Plankton's Revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the battle with Dr. Glider, Banjo switched the doctor's real brain back. Then the St. Patrick's Day holiday door appeared. Dr. Glider came to the Pumpkin King.  
"I'm sorry, Banjo," the doctor said. "I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived..."  
"Doctor, the St. Patrick's Day door," Banjo said.  
"Indeed. That is a holiday door. Hm," Dr. Glider said and realized something. "Banjo, what's today's date?"  
"Why today is...December 24th," Banjo said. "Oh no! It's almost Christmas!" Dr. Glider was curious of what's happening to the Christmas door. The door must be found before Christmas comes its way. Banjo decided to go to the pumpkin patch but it's not easy because Plankton's monsters possessed the pumpkins at the entrance so no one can get in.  
"I know! We'll scare those monsters out of the pumpkins!" Dr. Glider said. "Give me a moment..." So he turned his wheelchair away to get something from his lab. Then Kazooie came.  
"Is the doctor himself again," the rag doll asked.  
"Yes! He's making a device to help us defeat Plankton's army," Banjo said.  
"Banjo, do you think this might be helpful, too?" Kazooie asked, holding a present.  
"What's this?" Banjo asked. "It's Sandy's costume!"  
"That outfit really suits you!" Dr. Glider said. "I completed the scare device. If I told you what's in it though, that would ruin the surprise! Hide this in your Sandy bag and use it to stun Plankton's monsters!" So Banjo went to the pumpkin patch outside of town.

At the pumpkin patch, Banjo spotted a girl wearing blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath and a wand on top of her head. It was Ali Rose, the Behemoth.  
"Ali Rose! The pumpkin patch is a mess!" Banjo said.  
"It's the bad'uns," Ali Rose said. "They ruin it...break the bridge. The Big Pumpkin Head. Bad'uns eat it, too. My precious pumpkins." Then an alarm sounded, which scared the Nintendo out of Ali Rose. Then a voice was heard on an intercom again.  
"Hello? Testing...testing...1,2,3. Am I on?" Plankton's voice asked. "Ahem! Denizens of Plankton Town! Banjo has returned! According to the reports...heh heh...he's enjoying our dangerous Plankton Town so much he's screaming in horror! Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts!" Then Plankton laughed really loud it hurt Banjo's ears. Then Plankton called out for David to finish the work his half-witted, half-pint, half-alive playmates could not. If he doesn't there's more than half a chance he'll be very, very, very ANGRY! Banjo went through the pumpkin patch until he bumped into the three mischief kids.  
"Hey Banjo, want some candy?" David asked.  
"No thanks. I've had enough of your treats," Banjo said.  
"Aw, Banjo. We're just getting started," Jasonpuff said.  
"Our biggest trick is yet to come," Jigglypuff said.  
"You're gonna get so lost," David said. "And, after what we did to Mary Lee's house...oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Catch you later, Banjo!" Mary Lee's house? That sounds suspicious. Banjo tried to follow the kids but a vine blocked the way. Danny, Jamie and Alisha advised Banjo to move the tree's vine with the pumpkin next to it. It was hard but Banjo was able to get through David's maze. When Banjo reached the Pumpkin Head, tons of ghosts surrounded the pumpkin.  
"They're attacking from within," Banjo said. So Banjo went inside the Pumpkin Head to fight all the monsters inside. After beating all the monsters, Banjo found David, eating pumpkins.  
"What? You made it through my maze?" David yelled.  
"Now, David, it's time I taught you a lesson," Banjo said. After teaching the ghoul boy a lesson, the Thanksgiving door appeared. A key appeared next to David as he was knocked out.  
"David. Pranks are one thing, but real danger is not a good idea," Banjo said.  
"I'm sorry, Banjo," David said.  
"Now, no more serving Plankton," Banjo said, wagging his finger.  
"Okay, Banjo," David said. But he crossed his fingers.

Back in town, two cries for help were heard. It was May and Maria and their unicycles were going crazy fast. Jade said one way to do it is to remove the engine installed from the clown twins' unicycles. But none of her spells can remove it. So Banjo went back to Dr. Glider's lab to get some tools. The doctor agreed but he said Keesha has been babbling about something. Something must be on her mind about something bad.  
"Banjo, listen to Keesha," Keesha replied. "Keesha was eating bone biscuit when I hear manhole scratch. I turn...no scratch. I turn back...biscuit GONE! Oh, Banjo, get biscuit back? Please? Then Keesha help." Banjo agreed to help the slanted eyed assistant. The biscuits were in a manhole behind Dr. Glider's house, guarded by another giant spider.  
"Banjo good. Get Keesha's biscuit back," Keesha said. So Banjo went back to the clown twins' location to stop their cycles. The tool stopped the twins' unicycles.  
"At last...we finally stopped," May said.  
"Whew! My eyes are spinning," Maria replied.  
"Are you two alright, May and Maria?" Banjo asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," May said.  
"I hope those Vampire Sisters up the street are okay," Maria said. "I saw some of Plankton's monsters headed that way when our cycles went psycho."  
"I hope so, too, but that gate is closed and I can't get through," Banjo said. May and Maria said they'll help with the lever at the top of their house, that way Banjo will get to the other side to Mary Lee's house. On the way to the Vampire Sisters' house, a bunch monsters appeared. After beating the monsters, Banjo went inside the Vampire Castle. Inside, Banjo saw a book in the vampires' room. It said:  
"From ancient times, we vampires have been guardians of this land.  
Sworn to aid the true Sovereign of Screams, we will always stand by his side."  
After reading the book, Banjo saw a letter. It said:  
"Plankton Boogie has transformed us into four bats. Find us and return us to our coffins. From Elise the Vampire Leader."  
Banjo went outside to find the four bats and saw Elise's bat. Banjo grabbed the leader with the soul robber. Then Banjo took Elise to her coffin. Then Elise was back to her old self.  
"Ah. At last, I'm my old self!" Elise replied.  
"What happened?" Banjo asked.  
"My sisters and I opposed Plankton's plan," Elise said. "We told him this isn't the Halloween you wanted. So he tricked us and trapped us in our bat form. Sorry, Banjo. While I was a bat I couldn't recognize you."  
"Are your sisters stuck as bats, too?" Banjo asked the red haired vampire.  
"Yes, but I'll need help finding them," Elise said. "Ooh, my strength."  
"You look undead tired," Banjo said. "You should rest. I'll find your sisters."  
"For generations we vampires have been entrusted to guard the key to Mary Lee's house," Elise said. "Banjo, take this...my sisters will have the remaining pieces of the key." So Banjo went to find the second vampire, Pink Yoshi. Then Banjo rescued Camilla and Amy. But as Banjo looked around, another alarm sounded and Plankton's voice was heard again.  
"My dearly abhorred denizens of Plankton Town!" Plankton said. "Thanks to my own diabolically ingenious thinking, I have decided to become ruler of not only Plankton Town but all the holidays as well. We will soon be able to celebrate 'Plankton Boogie Day' seven days every year! Preparations have already been made. I will go secure the final remaining holidays myself. After all, I have debt to repay. Soon I shall be the Seven Holidays King, so stay tuned!" Then Plankton laughed loud. Then Banjo went back to the castle. Pink Yoshi was the first to return to her coffin. She returned to normal.  
"Here Banjo...take this..." Pink Yoshi said.  
"Thanks. Rest easy now," Banjo said. Camilla was next and she returned to normal, too.  
"Here, Banjo," Camilla said. "We're counting on you."  
"Good night. And unpleasant dreams," Banjo said. Then Amy was last.  
"This is the last piece," Amy said.  
"Thanks," Banjo said. Elise said the way to Mary Lee's house is now open. Then Elise and the vampires explained about Plankton's plan. He used his henchmen to abduct the other holiday leaders. Pink Yoshi talked about the plan, too. The henchmen dragged the leaders and then took away the Holiday doors so the leaders won't return to their own worlds. Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David then hid the doors in each area of the town so they won't be discovered.  
"So the leaders of Valentine's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving and the other holidays are being held prisoner somewhere in this town?"  
"Precisely," Camilla said. "Plankton's plan is to take over the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King."  
"The Seven Holidays King?" Banjo asked. "This is intolerable."  
"First you have to find the holiday doors," Amy said. "Otherwise you won't be able to return the leaders even if you find them. Take back those doors, and find out where the leaders are being held." So Banjo went to Mary Lee's house to find the mayor herself.

* * *

**Me: Wow. That was fast since I was copying and pasting from my deviant art version of the story.** **And you know what, the Halloween episode of CatDog is going to be on tonight. And it's not even Halloween.**

**Banjo: That's weird.**

**Kazooie: Yeah. Why would TeeNick have a Halloween episode early in the summer?**

**Me: I know, right? Still, I'm excited about it because I haven't seen the episode since CatDog was still on the air. Anyway, please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Casino Clash

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to Plankton's Revenge. We're close to the final battle.**

**Banjo: Yes. But the final battle thing doesn't involve Kazooie and I working together. I'm doing the battle alone.**

**Kazooie: Right. The battle might get ugly so watch out.**

**Me: Totally In Oogie's Revenge, the last battle was LITERALLY ugly with Oogie's final form. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

At Mary Lee's house, Banjo heard cries for help. He saw a girl with a ponytail in her brown hair and wearing brown and white in a cage.  
"Banjo! Up here! Please help!" Mary Lee yelled. "HELP!"  
"What?" Banjo replied. So Banjo went inside Mary Lee's house to go to the roof and free the mayor from the cage. Her cries for help were quite annoying but Banjo continued.  
"Mary Lee! Are you okay?" Banjo asked.  
"Banjo! Oh you don't know how happy I am to see your skull!" Mary Lee replied. "I thought I'd be stuck here forever! Now get me out of here!" So Banjo set the mayor free. Banjo asked if Mary Lee knew where the Holiday Door is hidden in the residential area. Mary Lee said she saw some of Plankton's goons up on her roof.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they had it with them," Mary Lee said.  
"You better climb down from here and evacuate to someplace safe," Banjo said.  
"Thank you, Banjo. Good luck," Mary Lee said. So Banjo went to Mary Lee's roof to find the goons. Up on the roof, Banjo spotted the three mischievous kids, preparing for the final battle.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the three little pranksters again," Banjo said. "You're not still working for Plankton, are you?" Banjo glared at the kids.  
"We're not working," Jasonpuff lied. "We're playing."  
"And winning!" Jigglypuff said.  
"Another round, Banjo?" David asked.  
"AS IF YOU HAD A CHOICE!" the kids said together.  
"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," Banjo said. "Especially this one!" So Banjo made a scary face at the kids. The battle started with a song:  
**  
**"So you've made it this far," Plankton said.  
"Release the Holiday Leaders!" Banjo yelled.  
**"The leaders of the Holidays**  
**Must right now be set free.**  
**Release them all at once or**  
**You will have to deal with me!"**  
**"You beat my men, so what?**  
**Big deal! You even ran the maze.**  
**You still can't stop me!**  
**I'm the King of Seven Holidays!**  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)**  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)**  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)  
I'm the Plankton Boogie man!"  
**Banjo continued on until he danced and sang and ended with:  
**"I'M THE ONLY PUMPKIN KING!"  
**After the battle, Plankton was panting.  
"You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap," Plankton said. "Still, the real loser is you, Banjo...For he who has the last laugh wins!" Then a shadow appeared in the ground. Turns out it was Plankton's shadow again. Banjo was confused.  
"Congratulations, hero," Plankton's shadow said. "You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? The real me is in Christmas Town. BYE NOW!" Then came the Easter door when the shadow was gone. Banjo wondered where the Christmas door was. So Banjo went back to town.

Back in town, Banjo rose from the fountain and everyone cheered. Tory, Ali Rose and Dr. Glider were there, cheering Banjo on. Banjo went inside town hall to tell Mary Lee of what he found in Plankton's lair.  
"What?" Mary Lee yelled.  
"I have to follow Plankton to Christmas Town," Banjo said. "While I'm gone, I'd like you kindly escort them to a safe place and then return each of them to their own worlds."  
"You want me to save the Holiday Leaders?" Mary Lee asked.  
"Exactly," Banjo said.  
"You can count on me, Banjo," Mary Lee said. "I won't let you down." When outside, Banjo was curious where Kazooie was. Alex told Banjo that Plankton's goons are guarding the gate to Spiral Hill and Kaela should be able to help find the key to the gate. So Banjo went to Kaela's grave and told her to help him find the key. Kaela nodded in agreement. But on the way, a bunch of goons arrived out of nowhere. Banjo followed his pet cat around the graveyard after beating the goons. Finally, the ghost cat found the key.  
"That's it!" Banjo replied. "Thank you, Kaela." Then Banjo went to the old graveyard to Spiral Hill. Then he opened the gate to the hill. Banjo activated a switch to have the hill curve down. When he was leaving to the Hinterlands, Banjo spotted Kazooie. Banjo took out a box with a special ring inside. The ring was for Kazooie, to propose to her. Banjo came to the rag doll.  
"Kazooie, you shouldn't be here," Banjo told his partner. "It's dangerous." The rag doll turned to Banjo. She had a worried look on her face as if saying "I need you."  
"I had to warn you," Kazooie said, solemnly. "Plankton's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path." Banjo cheered the rag doll up with a love song:  
**"You give me strength.  
You show you care.  
I cannot fail with you so near.  
I know I'd be lost without you."  
**Kazooie smiled as her partner sang to her. She sang a duet with him.  
**"We'll stand together.  
Now and forever.  
And I'll tell you  
This very troubled night  
That we will set things right."  
**Kazooie was in despair but Banjo touched the rag doll's shoulder.  
"It's OK, Kazooie," Banjo said. "Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to how it was before." So Banjo ran to the Hinterlands to find Plankton there.

* * *

**Banjo: That's a good idea. Especially when you two get in a fight with the part "That we will set things right."**

**Kazooie: That definitely work on what's right. One thing, that story you saw where Jack and Sally got in a fight think one thing to help make up for that fight is the song.**

**Me: Yeah. Everybody knows Jack and Sally were always meant to be. I always believed that. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to Plankton's Revenge and there might be BXK fluff here. Especially in the ending.**

**Banjo: Some of you people usually interested in us as just friends.**

**Kazooie: While others think of us as more than just friends.**

**Me: Yes. I only think both as friends and a couple because the Banjo-Kazooie series is one of my favorite video game series. Anyway, here's the story. Hope you BXK couple lovers enjoy it.**

* * *

Banjo went into the Hinterlands where he once discovered Christmas last year. But it looked a lot different than Banjo remembered. It had fog and lots of noises and echoes were heard. Then Banjo spotted the St. Patrick's Day tree and placed the door on it. The tree disappeared. Then the Hinterlands turned back to the dark woods it was before. After going in deeper into the woods, Banjo spotted the Independence Day tree and placed the door there and returned the dark woods. When getting to the Valentines Day tree, a bunch of monsters appeared. Banjo beat them and touched the Plankton door for Valentines Day and it broke off.  
"Hm...I get it," Banjo said. "If I replace these Plankton doors with the real holiday doors at Spiral Hill, I should be able to put all the doors back in place." Then Banjo restored the Halloween tree and destroy the Plankton door on it. But more baddies appeared. Banjo beat them and went to the other holiday Plankton doors. After finding all the doors, Banjo went back to Spiral Hill to get the holiday doors to put them back in their place.

At the Spiral Hill, Kazooie was waiting until a bunch of bad guys came behind her. Banjo heard his partner's screams and saw the bad guys holding her arms. Kazooie was yelling Banjo's name as she was being held captive. Banjo rescued the rag doll and found the Christmas door.  
"Kazooie, you should go with me," Banjo said. "That should get you out of trouble."  
"Good idea, Banjo," Kazooie said. "You'll be needing my powers anyway." So the couple went back to the Hinterlands to hurry to the Christmas and the other doors and get to Christmas Town. The doors were restored including Christmas. So Banjo and Kazooie went into Christmas Town.

At Plankton's lair, Mary Lee set free the holiday leaders from their cages like Banjo instructed her.  
"Banjo! I rescued the holiday leaders!" Mary Lee called.

Back in Christmas Town, Banjo and Kazooie saw that the town was full of smoke.  
"Oh no! We've got to hurry!" Banjo said as he held Kazooie in his arms. An elf girl with blond hair and a raindrop shaped jewel on her on her outfit told Banjo that the Christmas tree is ruined! Banjo agreed to help. Banjo looked around to fight Plankton's guards around town and find the Christmas decorations with Kazooie's powers helping him. After getting the decorations, Banjo went to tell the blond elf. The girl was amazed.  
"You found it!" the elf said. "Hurry and hang it on the tree! Oh, thank you, sir! You found all the items! Now the Christmas tree is ready for Christmas!" The tree glowed so beautifully. Banjo and Kazooie went to find Blake Sandy Claws at the Xmas junction. Then a laugh was heard.  
"Merry Christmas, Banjo," a voice said. It was Plankton! Then the blond elf saw something up on a pole.  
"What's Santa doing up there?" the blond elf asked.  
"Put me down this instant!" Blake yelled.  
"Blake!" Banjo yelled. Then a train with Plankton's face came. Plankton laughed.  
"Now then, Banjo, Blake," Plankton said. "What are you going to do? This will be fun to watch! It's payback time!"  
"We gotta get him down!" a red hair and brown eyed elf yelled. "But how?" Kazooie spotted a train switch ahead. Banjo decided to change the tracks to buy Blake more time and stop the train. Finally the train was destroyed with Kazooie's bombs. Blake was set free.  
"Whew! That was close!" Blake said. "What? You again?"  
"Blake, it's not...what you think," Kazooie replied.  
"Well, you see...I'm truly..." Banjo stuttered. Plankton was frustrated.  
"Can't anyone PERISH around here?" Plankton yelled.  
"Plankton! Give back that sleigh!" Banjo yelled. Blake was worried. Without the sleigh, he can't deliver any Christmas presents.  
"An entire year of preparations will be lost," Blake said. Kazooie was worried, too. Then spooky jingle bells were heard. It was Mary Lee with Banjo's sleigh from last year. And the broken reindeer were restored after the accident. Mary Lee said she returned all the holiday leaders back to their own holidays. But Plankton was frustrated and knew Banjo might win again like when he saved Blake last year and restored Christmas. Plankton got away.  
"If we don't hurry, Christmas will be ruined," Banjo said.  
"Sir, I sent the present you gave me into Blake's sleigh," the red haired and brown eyed elf said. "It should activate while Plankton's flying, scaring the daylights out of him and the reindeer." So Banjo and Kazooie went to chase Plankton down in the coffin sleigh.

With Plankton, the trap the elves set for Plankton activated. Then he fell off the sleigh and yelled: "You'll never get off so easily, Banjo! I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Then he fell to the ground and was presumed dead.  
"Banjo, you did it! You saved the holidays!" Kazooie said cheerfully.  
"And for that I'd like to ask you something, Kazooie," Banjo said. "We've been together for a year now. But the time has come to ask you this. Kazooie, will you marry me?" Kazooie was amazed to the beautiful ring. But before the rag doll answered, the ground shook and a dark figure with trash all over appeared.  
"I can't answer right now! You have to defeat Plankton for good!" Kazooie said.  
"Blake, you have to deliver those presents," Banjo said. "I'll take care of Plankton."  
"Gladly," Blake said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Banjo." Then he laughed in joy and took off. So Banjo went to fight Plankton and kill him for good. First he slid Kazooie's ring on his finger. Kazooie was on top of a cliff watching the rivals fight. Kazooie spotted a hole with gas coming out of it. So Banjo used it to blow fire at Plankton with pumpkin flamethrower. Banjo continued doing this until Plankton fell into the ground but got connected to it. Banjo tried to use the soul robber to fight the evil living sack but Plankton wrinkled the weapon until it was completely destroyed. Then Plankton pinned Banjo to the ground.  
"Now, Banjo, you have two choices," Plankton said. "You either lose your crown or stay Pumpkin King. Which means you will die." Kazooie was shocked. She tried to get Banjo to keep fighting. But Banjo had no choice but to give up. But first, Banjo said his final words to his rag doll partner.  
"Banjo, you can't do this," Kazooie said and started to cry.  
"I have to, Kazooie," Banjo said. "I have no other choice. Take care of everyone." Banjo got ready until fire was in his body. He was ready to become his Pumpkin King form. So Banjo fought Plankton until he was destroyed for good. Plankton screamed as his bugs came out of him. Plankton Boogie's last words were:  
"NOOOOOOO! My precious bugs!"  
"Kazooie, climb up the cliff! And fast!" Banjo said. Kazooie nodded and climbed and saw Banjo following. But Plankton used the last of his strength to push Banjo off. A bunch of trash fell on the Pumpkin King as he fell. Kazooie screamed Banjo's name really loud. Plankton was gone but Banjo was nowhere to be found. Kazooie looked around until she saw a hand and arm with a pin striped sleeve. Kazooie recognized the design.  
"Banjo!" Kazooie screamed. She removed all the objects and found Banjo, lying still. The rag doll tried to wake her partner up but Banjo wouldn't wake up. Kazooie started to cry. She couldn't believe her and Banjo relationship would end this way.  
'Banjo, please don't go,' Kazooie thought. 'I need you. If you hear me, I will marry you.' She gave her final kiss to Banjo. Everyone was watching from the well. Everyone was crying as they were mourning for Banjo. Kazooie was sobbing away and Kaela saw what happened, too. She lowered her head. Kazooie sniffled until she felt something stroking her red hair. Kazooie opened her eyes and saw that Banjo was waking up. They hugged.  
"You're alive..." Kazooie whispered.  
"You saved me," Banjo said. "The love from you saved me." Kazooie pulled away with a small smile. Then Banjo touched her hand with the ring. Kazooie looked at Banjo.  
"I'll give you my answer," Kazooie said. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." Banjo made a loving smile to the rag doll and hugged her. Everyone in town was happy to see Banjo alive and Kazooie accepting the proposal. Blake returned with his sleigh. He smiling at Banjo.  
"Blake, I'm so...please forgive me," Banjo said.  
"No, Banjo. This time I owe you my gratitude," Blake said. "You're allowed to Christmas Town anytime you like." Kazooie hugged her future Pumpkin King. Then Blake went back to town.

After a few weeks, Banjo and Kazooie were married. Banjo was wearing a white suit and Kazooie wore a grey and white dress. Mary Lee wore a black suit with a spider bow.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and new queen of Halloween Town," Mary Lee said. "You may kiss the bride." Banjo and Kazooie kissed lovingly. Then they went on their honeymoon on the coffin sleigh with Kaela at the head of the team, just like last year. Banjo and Kazooie waved goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the final chapter. *Sigh***

**Banjo: Are you okay, Em?**

**Me: My favorite singer, Eddie Vedder, got a really nice haircut. I saw it on Pearl** **Jam's concert in London with their new single, "Mind Your Manners".**

**Kazooie: Sounds handsome. What does his hair look like now?**

**Me: His hair is short like when Pearl Jam's album, Riot Act, was released. But I think I saw that he still has the beard. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
